powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Polearm Proficiency
For a gallery of examples of Enhanced Spearmanship, see here. The power to possess great skill in wielding a spear. A variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Bident Proficiency/Skill * Enhanced Glaive Proficiency * Enhanced Halberd Proficiency/Skill * Enhanced Harpoonmanship * Enhanced Javeline Proficiency/Skill * Enhanced Lance Proficiency/Skill * Enhanced Naginata Proficiency/Skill * Enhanced Pole-arm Proficiency/Skill * Enhanced Trident Proficiency/Skill * Enhanced Voulge Proficiency/Skill * Naginatajutsu (Art of the Halberd) * Spear Proficiency * Sōjutsu (Art of the Spear) Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude in the way of the spear. The user is able to wield a spear with great speed, power, and skill. As one of the largest (or at least longest) classes of weapon that can be carried by normal humans, users of this ability excel in keeping enemies at bay and maintaining a superior position in combat, having a great advantage, at a distance, over opponents wielding smaller melée weapons. Less conventional techniques employed by masters of spearmanship include stopping large incoming objects, breaking through any number of obstructions with powerful thrusts, using the tip as a precise long-range slicing tool and blocking incoming attacks with the shaft. Applications * Piercing, slashing and hacking at relatively long distances with an aim to kill, cripple or otherwise disable opponents before they close within range of any other melée weapon. * Proficiency with all varieties of spear or pole-weapons, allowing for a wide range of variations in the user's technique. The naginata, for example, hosts a curved blade on the end of its shaft making it ideal for wreaking carnage with slashing maneuvers. * Additionally, some spear-equivalents such as the javelin are designed to be thrown. As such, the user can be expected to have perfect technique, making accurate throws at long distances with the greatest of ease. Associations * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Empathic Weaponry * Enhanced Combat * Intuitive Aptitude * Metal Manipulation * Sentient Weaponry * Soul-Bound Weaponry * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Touch * If users posses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: ** Energy Blades ** Spatial Slicing ** Temporal Slicing ** Energy Blasts via swings ** Spear-shaped Beam Emission ** Weapon Energizing Limitations * This ability is limited by the quality of the weapon wielded and the strength of the user, as neither of these are enhanced directly by this power. * Large spears, no matter the skill with which they are wielded, are at a disadvantage against smaller, more maneuverable melée weapons at shorter distances. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games TV Series / Films * Leonidas (300) * Long Sky (Hero) * Ren Akiyama / Kamen Rider Knight (Kamen Rider Ryuki) * Shin Magaki / Kamen Rider Lance (Kamen Rider Blade Missing Ace) * Kaito Kumon / Kamen Rider Baron (Kamen Rider Gaim) * Ryoji Hase / Kamen Rider Kurokage (Kamen Rider Gaim) Mythology * Achilles (Greek Mythology) * Ares (Greek Mythology) * Poseidon (Greek Mythology) * Odin (Norse Mythology) Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers